As tuning fork vibrators used for cellular phones, watches, etc., a 3215-size tuning fork vibrator (a tuning fork vibrator whose package size is 3.2 mm×1.5 mm; the same shall applies hereinafter) and a 2012-size tuning fork vibrator are commercially available.
The general 3215-size tuning fork vibrator is configured by placing a tuning fork vibrating piece illustrated in FIG. 1, i.e., a tuning fork vibrating piece having two vibrating arms 82 extended from a base 81, in a package in such a way that its longitudinal direction is aligned with the longitudinal direction of the package.
Further, a tuning fork vibrating piece depicted in FIG. 2, i.e., a tuning fork vibrating piece having a fixed arm 83 added to the outside of each vibrating arm 82, is generally used in the 2012-size tuning fork vibrator. Moreover, the 2012-size tuning fork vibrator is configured by housing the tuning fork vibrating piece in the package in such a way that its longitudinal direction is aligned with the longitudinal direction of the package and fixing each fixed arm 83 of the tuning fork vibrating piece to the inner bottom surface of the package.